ZeroNovux
Mesopotamia Mesopotamia was an early 5.0 nation. Mesopotamia of course owned all of Mesopotamia. Mesopotamia was reformed from a Monarchist Kingdom to a Fascist Nation. Mesopotamia then declared war on Venezuela and they lost. Mesopotamia was turned to a Democratic Federation and became very very very poor. Move to the East Byzantine Empire ZeroNovux moved to the East Byzantine Empire and became richer and richer. He became richer than his leader. ZeroNovux became the Prime Minister of Caucasia and became the richest person in Caucasia. Death of Roman Caucasia The fall of Roman Caucasia angered ZeroNovux and declared a New Empire. He successfully took most of Caucasia (Except Ravnin which was a United States Colony.) and united with the TurkishRepublic. The Turkish Republic then gave leadership to ZeroNovux and ZeroNovux stopped the Union and officially declared Caucasia under Polkaa. Leader of the Provisional Communist Caucasian Government ZeroNovux declared the independence of "CommunistTbilisi" after Polkaa refused to make the country communist. this led to a no-damage civil war and the Caucasian submitted. Polka left the faction and went to VisegradEmpire (Wielkopolksa) ZeroNovux then declared the Socialist Federal Republic of Caucasia and re-organized the old way of Caucasian living to a Communist one. Declaration of the SFR Caucasia SFR Caucasia was one of the first Asian Communist Republics. They had elections and freedom of speech. They introduced Capitalism and built a huge hammer and sickle that can be seen in dynmap. The Illegal Roman Coup SFR Caucasia was couped illegally because ZeroNovux was afk while they attacked. ZeroNovux moved to Rome and left because he wanted to return to Caucasia and knew it was illegal. in Eastern Europe, ZeroNovux declared the Exiled Provisional Caucasia. He was with Destroyer_432 and ButtCream. The Exiled Provisional Government The exiled provisional government resided in a spot in Europe. Here, they declared to promise a Fascist-Monarchist government with a Parliament. They got their places back in Caucasia with the help of TBM. The Birth of a New Caucasia lol it just got reborn and was weaker but it got Caucasia to recover Madagascar and 6.0 After the sun set on 5.0, Colenia 6.0 was released. Zero, along with Polka and other former Caucasian members created Madagascar. Madagascar held territory in Madagascar, the Swahili Coast, and some southern islands. Mesopotamia's Comeback 6.2 Lmao we're back bois and were bigger and stronger! Long Live Mesopotamia! 7.0 Zero, instead of leading a new nation, joined the USA. The USA then fell and ZeroNovux joined Caucasia. Rise and Fall and Rise And Fall and Rise 7.5 ZeroNovux started out in Pacifica with ElementX71 to restore the empire. The great capital Vancouver had two large wheat farms and the largest sugarcane farm in America. The Empire quickly fell and ZeroNovux seeked to find a new home. He found his new home in Korea, where he stayed for 2 months. He built the great Sanjeongsang Palace in just 2 days. Korea became a new promising power in the east, but fell. He again seeked for a new home. He joined then called The Grand Duchy of Normandy. ZeroNovux became the Prime Minister of West Francia.Category:Members